tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthemeyer
B. Ruthemeyer Ltd - (in German B. Ruthemeyer Maschinenfabrik & Eisengießerei) was based in Soest, Germany. The companies history goes back to the 1880s. History The company was founded in 1868 by Bernhard Ruthemeyer sen. as a blacksmith and repair shop for agricultural machinery . From 1888 the smithy operated a steamroller made by the company G. Kuhn in Stuttgart. From about 1905, Ruthemeyer then built their own rolls, first with steam engines drive, a little later (from 1909) with internal combustion engine . In the First World War also street locomotives were manufactured. From 1910 Bernhard Ruthemeyer jun. (Born December 25, 1871, † 1968) the company. After the Second World War Ruthemeyer threatened the dismantling as the only roller manufacturer of the bizone . Until 1953 steam rollers were produced, a total of almost 1000 pieces. Construction year 1906 1919 1929 1934 1953 manufacturing number 42 299 648 769 941 Then until 1975 three-wheeled motor rollers, vibratory rollers and rubber tyred rollers were manufactured with diesel engine drive. The activities of the company Ruthemeyer were continued by the former Wiesbadener Glyco AG with the Essen branch on the Stauderstraße, but soon ended the production of road roller components, and the Essen plant was abandoned by the Glyco and the activities for the production of mechanical components and plain bearings moved to Brunswick. The know-how to road rollers can still be found in a few employees of the Braunschweig metallurgical plant, a former Glyco subsidiary. On the former premises of the company (1987/88 demolished) is now the Stadthalle Soest ( 51 ° 33 '55 " N , 8 ° 6' 19.7" O ). At the roadside in the city hall area (Arnsberger Str., End of the southern arterial road at the Inner Ring - corner Dasselwall) a Ruthemeyer roller is parked as a technical monument (see picture). Preservation Several example survive in Europe, with 3 examples known in the UK.TER 2008 edition page 70 * Ruthemeyer no. 299 - 1919 12 ton Road roller was at Preston Services in Kent - Seen at Klondyke Mill 2009 * Ruthemeyer no. 661 - 1930 10 ton Road roller Peggy * Ruthemeyer no. 681 - 1930 15 ton Road roller - BF 6938, Sheffield * Ruthemeyer no. 852 - Road roller - in South AfricaSteam Scenes - http://www.steamscenes.org.uk/engines/ruthemeyer/road-roller/852/1/ Gallery File:Ruthemeyer Miss-Elli vr1.jpg|Dampfwalze, Bj. 1925, Nr. 381 File:Ruthemeyer Miss-Elli Details1.jpg|Detail Kolbengestänge und Firmenschild File:Ruthemeyer 1929 r.jpg|Dampfwalze, Bj. 1929 File:Ruthemeyer De Puftukker.jpg|Dampfwalze, Bj. 1930 File:Ruthemeyer Dampfwalze 3.JPG|Dampfwalze im Niederrheinischen Freilichtmuseum File:Wietzendorf Walze 02.JPG|Dieselwalze File:Wietzendorf Walze 03.JPG|Heckansicht mit Führerstand File:Ruthemeyer 1953.jpg|Dieselwalze, Bj. 1959 References / sources * German wikipedia - B. Ruthemeyer Literature Further reading - In German * Jürgen Laege: Die Maschinenfabrik B. Ruthemeyer in Soest/Westf. Ein Straßenbaumaschinen-Unternehmen im Wandel der Zeit in: industrie-kultur. Denkmalpflege, Landschaft, Sozial-, Umwelt- und Technikgeschichte. Zeitschrift des Rheinischen und des Westfälischen Industriemuseums. , 18. Heft, Ausgabe 1/2002, S. 8–11: 7 Bilder. * Ruthemeyer: Dampfwalzen aus Soest. In: Baumaschinen Jahrbuch 2008, Podszun GmbH, ISBN 978-3-86133-463-7 * Maschinen-Industrie im Dt. Reich (1939/40) S. 762 * Soest in alten Bildern 3 (1987) S. 105 External links * * Category:Defunct companies of Germany Category:Steam engine manufacturers Category:Steam roller Category:Translated articles Category:Companies of Germany Category:Ruthemeyer